Just Let Them Talk
by ravioliart
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything! ATTN House MD Fans, I am writing this with myself as a (troubled) character on the show that ends up working at the hospital. There will be something between Dr House and I that blossoms. There will be chapters written in his point of view as well. ** Chapters may contain mature content; Swearing, Sexual Content/Adult situations **
1. Patient to Painter

I arrive at Princeton-Plainsboro at 12:50 f for a last minute clinic appointment. My anxiety has been through the roof and my depression is acting up. I just recently moved to New Jersey and that has definitely triggered it. I wait in the waiting room until I am lead to waiting room 1. "Dr. House will be with you shortly" she says. "Thank you" I reply. About 30 minutes later the door opens and an older man with a cane walks in. "I'm ; it says you've been feeling anxious and depressed recently." He says "Have you gone through anything stressful recently" he asks

"Um yeah, I just moved here from Massachusetts a month ago" I reply

"Ok, why the sudden move, is how you feel sudden or have you had flare ups before" he asks

"I was commissioned by the towns Library to do a couple of murals on site and around town for a program they are doing, but they ended up replacing me last minute for someone else. And yeah I've always had anxiety and depression. My anxiety is usually the one that gets out of control" I answer

"Are you on any medication" he asks

"Um I was prescribed Zoloft but… I stopped taking it months ago because the new does hurt my stomach" I answer again

"Ok, well I am going to write that prescription again, just lower the dose, that seemed to work fine last time" he asks

"Yes" I reply. He writes me a prescription and says I'm all set as he walks out of the door. I walk out of the room and he is nowhere to be found. If my anxiety wasn't so bad I probably would have asked him if he was married, but he probably is so why bother. I get my script filled and take the bus home.

…

I wake up in the middle of the night and I can barley breath. I feel things touching me, on my neck. I start to panic. I feel like I'm going crazy; everything I go to brush it off, nothing is there; no bug or hair. It becomes harder to breathe and I feel a pain in my chest. I call 911. I am rushed to the hospital by ambulance. We arrive and I am then brought into the ER and the EMT's inform the doctors at the door. I am then taken to a room for observation and end up staying the night. I am informed that I had a panic attack. Throughout the night, nurses come in frequently to check on me. I drift in and out of sleep through out the day; I'm exhausted.

I hear the door open and close and open my eyes. Turning my head to the door I see Dr House walking in and he sits down in a chair by the bed. He looks at me fore a while before speaking. "Why are you here" he asks

"I had a panic attack I guess" I say. Shouldn't he know that, he is the doctor after all right?

"Yes, that is why you were brought here. That is not why you are staying the night." He says "I did some research about the job that out of the blue found someone else once you moved here. I called the Library who hired you and it turns out you were working on a mural and the next time the woman who hired you came to see your progress she found you with a palette knife held to your wrist so hard that it drew blood"

"You called them" I say frantically "I do not remember that…"

"Of course I called, everybody lies" he says smugly

"I am not lying I do not remember doing that. I remember going in to work, working for a bit and then going home… The next day she said she found someone else. What the hell" I say fitting everything together

"Why do you think that happened" he asks

"Um, I'm not sure. Stress, pressure" I answer unsure "If everybody lies why are you even asking me" I say

"Good question. Truth begins in lies…" he says getting up and leaving the room. _What the fuck_ I think to myself.

The next day I change into my clothes and get ready to go back home. I hear a knock on the door, it's the doctor that brought me to the exam room in the clinic a couple days ago, and she is the dean of medicine. I wonder why she has come. "Hi, feeling alright" she asks warmly

"Yes, thank you" I reply mimicking her smile

"So Dr House tells me you are an artist" she says

"Oh, well, yeah I am just starting out but yes." I say

"Well, I was wondering if you would be interested to do some commissioned pieces for the hospital… We would need a lot, big ones…" she says

"Oh wow, I would love to, thank you for considering me" I say "I would be honored"

"Great. We can discuss this further in my office, when you checkout you can ask the nurse to point you in the direction of my office" she says

"Ok, thank you" I say. She walks out and she looks to the right. I follow her gaze and see Dr House looking at her. I walk out of the room and he looks at me as well. I look back and smile and mouth the words thank you to him. I am sure I saw at least a glimpse of a smile and he then walked out of view. I walk down the stairs to the main lobby reception desk and check out. "Oh, Um can you point me in the direction of Dr Cuddy's office please" I ask. She points to the right "Thank you" I say as I walk off.

I knock of the door and hear "Come in" from behind the glass doors; she looks up to greet me and I walk in.


	2. Inspiration

I was commissioned for a series of 100 paintings for the hospital. Since I did not have a good size room in my apartment to do them, Dr Cuddy suggested I work here at the hospital. I meet her in the lobby in the later afternoon and she takes me to the elevator. "Dr House has a double room. He barely uses the smaller part; you should have a nice set up in there. I'll take you there now" she says. We stop off the elevator and walk to the room. She opens the glass door for me and I walk in to see some desks set up. "We can have these cleared out for you by tomorrow morning. Does 10am sound good, it will be clear by then" she says

"Yes that sounds perfect, thank you again. I can do so much in here" I say

"See you then" She says

I arrive a bit early and go to greet Dr Cuddy. She tells me to bring my supplies up to the room. I arrive and put my things in the corner near the door and notice the desk is still in the room. I think nothing of it, there is plenty of room for me with or without it. I head to my car to get the rest of my supplies. I return to the room and set my stuff down. It is now after 10am and I am clocked in. I set up my easel and set the canvas on it. I set up my palette with every color I have. "I like the blues, very calming. That would be good for this place" I turn around and it is Dr House. "Oh… yeah I was thinking that as well" I say back. "So why are you in here, I wasn't expecting to be fired… Came in this morning with the room cleared out" He says totally being sarcastic. "Why would she fire you, uh Dr Cuddy, she hired me because of you. I'm in here because she said you didn't use this room as much" I say

"Is that so" he says

"Um yeah, I mean if you need your desk in here, I'm totally ok with that. I'll be doing one at a time since they are so big" I say

"Ok great, now I don't have to piss you off" he says. I laugh and begin to put paint on the canvas.

…

I have been painting for about 3 hours now. I walk away so I can view the canvas from a distance. As I am walking away, I see Dr House and a couple other doctors on the next room talking. House is standing in front of them, writing things on a dry erase board. I look for a bit and when he is done writing he turns around slowly and he catches me staring. It takes me a bit to realize he is looking at me and as soon as I notice I turn around and go back to my painting.

The door from the other opens, I turn around and it's Dr House. "Don't worry, I'll be leaving soon" he says sitting at his desk. I turn back around to paint. I am biting the tip of my paintbrush; I can feel his eyes on me. He gets up and walks over to me and looks at the canvas. "What is it" he asks

"I am not sure yet… I am trying the abstract thing, no narrative or subject" I say

"Well you got that down" he says

"What do suggest I do then" I ask

"I'm not the artist here" he says. I laugh and he walks out.

I have been thinking about what he said about how he isn't the artist here. Artists do not just paint… some write, some play instruments. People of all kinds come into this hospital. And there it is; inspiration. I begin painting the outline of a piano, diagonal in view, all keys in sight. I love the first steps of a painting; you are loose with the paint and it looks like nothing yet everything. Every stroke reveals more structure. After I am done with a layer I take a photograph for personal portfolio. The door opens and it's Dr House. I don't know why but I'm always surprised to see him even though it his office. I look at him and the look on his face is hard to read. "I started this a couple hours ago… I thought I would do different things that are artistic like playing instruments, writing, and dance stuff like that" I say I look at him and I still do not know what he is thinking.

"Do you know what it—"he cuts me off.

"It's a piano… do you play" He asks.

"No I don't play, Um I've always wanted to but have never gotten to taking lessons" I reply

"Good idea, keep going" he says

"One question… Do you think I should keep it rough or smooth it out" I ask

"Go with rough, for sure rough" he says. I try to hide my smile and he raises his eyebrows as he walks to his desk. Shortly after Dr Cuddy walks in "How is it going so far" she ask

"Very well, Dr House has inspired this actually" I say

"Is that so…" she asks

"Yup, well he triggered thinking anyway" I say. He looks over as I says this "Wow, usually people don't listen to me" he then says. Cuddy rolls her eyes "Oh please" she says and then walks out the door.

"She's usually very pleasant" he says

"Oh I know, she gave me a job" I reply "Anyway, do you play"

"I'm not sure, do you want to discuss it over a dink, and it's almost 8pm" he asks. I look at him in shock and he notices. "I'm a big boy, I can handle a no" he says

"Oh, um yeah I will get a drink" I say "I should just ask Cuddy if I'm good for the day"

"I'm sure she will be fine with 10 hours" he says.

"Ok, well I just have to clean up I guess" I say

"Don't bother, I like my women dirty" he says. I laugh and look up at him before I leave the room to wash my paint covered hands in the bathroom.


	3. Piano Man

I finish washing the paint off of my hands and I leave the bathroom to see House waiting for me in the office. He then walks to the elevator and I follow. "My car or yours" I ask

"Mine is cooler" he says and I laugh. We walk out to the parking lot and there are only a few cars left. We walk by all of the cars I thought could be House's, and we end up a cute Honda Repsol instead. I look at him with a smile "Got an extra helmet" I ask he hands me one and I put it on as I climb onto the bike. He starts the engine and kicks up the stand. We start to move and I grab onto his shoulders. He gives it more gas and I wrap my arms around his waist. When we park we are not in front of a bar, but apartments. I follow him upstairs and he opens the door to his place. I walk in and say "You better have booze; I was looking forward to a drink"

"I do, I prefer to drink at home; less noise and no girls all over me" he says. Jesus his sense of humor is great.

"Yeah that does make sense" I say. I set my bag down near the couch and as I look up I see a large piano in the middle of the room. "You do play" I say smiling. I walk up to it and brush my fingers against the smooth wood. "I've always wanted to learn but never went through with it" I say as he hands me a drink. Whiskey, goes down smoother than I expected. I look at him and I definitely notice his looks, just wow. "You know" I begin to sit on the couch left leg folded under me and my right hanging off. "If I saw you at a bar, I'd go up to you and ask if you were single… I assume you are since I am here" My left arm is on the couch back holing the rink I'm sipping looking at him walk over and sit own on the piano bench. "She is actually out of town for the night" he says with a straight face. I look at him in shock "Are you serious, oh my god" I say

"Relax, I was joking. I'm not that much of an asshole" he says. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"I' love to hear you play" I say as I take another sip.

"That is why I brought you here" he says as he lifts up the key guard.

"That's the only reason" I say looking at him. He smirks then brings his attention to the piano. He begins moving his fingers over the keys and it's amazing. I have always been so in love with the sound of a piano; so calming and beautiful. I look at him in silence, just sipping my drink, enjoying the view, until he stops.

"That was just awful" he says obviously being sarcastic.

"Oh totally, it must be the booze that has me feeling impressed" I say back. He smiles. "You lied to me when you said you weren't an artist…" I say moments later. I walk over and sit on the bench next to him. "Teach me how to play Queen" I say. He looks over with widened eyes "How old are you" he asks. "My chart didn't say" I reply with a laugh. Boy do I laugh a lot when I drink. "I'm 22"

"Good taste" he says as he begins to play the piano parts of Killer Queen. A smile grows on my face "Oh my god" I say. He continues to play the song through. He then starts over and shows me which keys to press. He plays with his right hand and lets me do the left hands job. I am focused on playing these notes I don't know the names of and hearing a song that I do not notice he was staring until he looks away. I look at him and smile "I'm kind of playing" I say amused.

"Is there anything you can play" he asks

"Um… like happy birthday and a few random parts. But nothing like you" I reply. I get up and lean over the couch to get my drink and I notice a guitar hanging on the wall. "Are you fucking kidding me" I say "You play guitar too" I sit back down beside him. "Oh sorry, I have a filthy mouth" I say laughing. He laughs to himself and looks down at his drink. "I can play the guitar if you'd like" he says getting up

"Yes please" I sit back on the couch and he puts the strap over his shoulder and begins to play. "Wow. Does anyone at the hospital know this side of you" I ask

"Of course not, I can't have them knowing I care about things" he says. I laugh.

"Ok, fair enough…" I say. He puts the guitar back and sits down on the couch next to me.

"So what do you do here at night besides play those instruments like a pro" I ask

"Eat take out and watch a lot of porn" he says. I smile, he is such a dick oh my god.

"So are you gonna keep at it with the witty or sexual comments. Because I'm not sure how long I can play innocent before, especially with this drink" I say. He laughs

"Plus I'm stuck here now, we've both been drinking, so… what do you wanna do now" I ask

"Well, I thought we could just watch some TV, cuddle and eat ice cream out of the container" He says

"Oh shut up… Why else would you invite me to you apartment for a drink" I say

"You're that easy, I don't have to pay you right" he asks. I laugh

"Only if you want to" I say, winking. "It's not too late, TV does sound good" I say picking up the remote and turning the TV on. Moans escape from the speakers and it turns on, guess he wasn't joking about the porn after all. I look at him "Told you" he says

"This is fine" I say and he looks surprised. The girl on the screen is sucking on that guy "Amateur" I say and he looks at me. I smile.

"What makes you say that, she looks good to me" he says

"Well she keeps using her hand to let her mouth rest, I usually just work through it" I say

He laughs. "If you don't believe me…" he cuts me off "Did Cuddy hire you to keep me in line" he asks. She did hire me, but no not for that… You're hot, I've had some to drink you know how it goes" I say "What, will be awkward for you to see me in your office after I suck you off" I ask. He smiles lightly "I mean we totally can just sit here and watch porn the rest of the night… I'm cool with whatever" I say

"Did Daddy leave" He asks

"Why do you assume I have daddy issues because I'm interested" I ask

"You didn't answer the question" he says

"Well my parents did get divorced, but I was little so that was the norm for me, no issues, I see him all the time" I say "You assume I must be damaged in some way to be interested in you. You already know I am… But you're sexy. That's why I'm interested. Your blue eyes, witty sarcasm and that beard honestly drive me crazy" I say turning myself on with the description and him less than arm length away from me.

"Your cheeks are flushed" he says

"Yeah and… I've been drinking" I say "Is it my age? I thought it was every guys "go to" thing to be into." I say getting on my knees in front of him "Plus age doesn't bother me one bit." I put my hands on his knees and lift myself up so we are face to face, my lips open in front of him welcoming his to touch. His lips touch mine and I take deep breath in smelling his cologne. I open my mouth and take the whiskey on his tongue, as if I wasn't already drunk on his kiss. "Do you want me to stop" I ask in between kisses, my hands slowly moving up high thighs.

"No" he says. I get on my knees and rub his thighs as I watch him undo his belt waiting for him to reveal the goods to me. I smile and look up as I grab him. I wrap my lips around him and a moan escapes his lips. I mimic the moan, I love hearing him moan. He stops me and grabs my heads, easing me to my feet. He leans forward and pushes my shirt up admiring my chest. He kisses down my body while he pulls off my pants. He grabs my hands again and pulls me closer to him. I climb on top of him with my knees on the couch edge. "Do you have a condom" I whisper in his ear before we go any further. "Yeah, in the drawer of that side table" he says and I stretch to reach without leaving his lap and he places his hand on my curvy ass. He opens it with his teeth and slides it on as I kiss his scruff covered neck. He goes to wet his fingers but I interrupt him and say "Oh you won't need to do that". He reaches his hand down to feel the wetness he has caused. He laughs and I hear him whisper "Damn". I gently slide onto him listen to his moans. I gasp when he is inside me and move up and down on his lap. I move up to tease him and he pushes me back down and then thrusts into me, I moan out loud. HE does it again and I moan again louder. All of a sudden there is a knock at the door. He looks at me and puts his finger to his lips telling me to be quiet. We don't stop, he keeps thrusting in to me and it's so hard to keep quiet, he is watching me struggle with his suggestion, and is smiles. We hear the knock again. "House, I know you're in there. Shut the porn off and let me in" I' not sure who it is, but it's a guy. He thrusts into me again and a moan escapes me. "Oh yeah" I say. "Go away Wilson" He says. I moan into his neck. I'm moving my hips on his lap and he moans softly in my ear, making me moan. I bounce on his lap, so close, and I cannot keep quiet the closer I get. They knock again. We don't stop. Our breathing is heavy. All I can manage are little moans and he thrusts into me again and I orgasm, my lips on his neck to hold back my noise. "House" The man outside the door exclaims. "Go away, I'm busy" House yells. Just after I move just right on top of him and he thrusts in me again and again as he reaches climax as well. "I have a key, will you stop with the p-"Wilson stops in his tracks, surprised to see a woman in the apartment. "Wilson, I said I was busy" House says.

"I can do him too" I whisper in his ear, he laughs out loud and then looks over at Wilson.

"Well since you're here, can you grab that blanket"? He rolls his eyes and brings the blanket over. House grabs it and pulls it over me as I get up off of him. I then sit down next to him after he pulls his pant on. "So what do you need that is so important you would walk into my apartment when I am clearly busy" House says "She's not even a hooker" He exclaims. I laugh "I'm Alora, I work at the hospital, I'm doing a series of paintings for the hospital, and this is only not awkward because I'm kind of drunk" I explain and laugh. Wilson looks at me and then looks at House who is smiling. "Ok, well I will find you tomorrow" he says and leaves.

"Oh my god" I say laughing.

"Don't worry, he won't say anything. I get up and put my pants on and sit back down next to him. We watch TV and fall asleep on the couch.


	4. Walk Of Shame

I wake up and have a bad headache. Ugh, I do not drink that often anymore. I go to my bag and find my phone to check the time. It's 10:05am. "Oh shit. Oh shit…" I say aloud.

"What? House asks calm as a cucumber

"Its 10:05, I'm late" I exclaim. "Aren't you late too?"

"Technically yes, But I usually don't walk in until 10 anyway… any earlier and people get concerned" he says

"Well I hate being late… I hate being late for being early, can we leave please" I ask. I am clearly anxious. He calmly walks over and stands in front of me. "It's fine, if Cuddy gives you anything I'll deal with her" he says reassuring me. "Take your meds"

"Ugh, I know ok…" I say as he swallows a dose of Vicodin. We head out the door for the hospital.

We arrive at the hospital and I run off to get to the office. I open the door and slap paint on my hands and smear some on my face. Moments after, Dr Cuddy walks in. "How is it going" she asks.

"Oh I'm doing great, starting to slap the paint on to get some form" I reply

"Great, keep it up" she says leaving. I'm still breathing relatively fast from running up here, glad she didn't notice. I feel a sudden urge of anxiety, and I still can't catch my breath. I sit down on the office chair and try to relax. Just then House walks in looking at me. "I'm fine" I say trying to get my breathing under control. I nod yes.

"Your hands are shaking" he says walking up to me.

"I know it's just an anxiety attack… just have to wait it out" I say

"What triggered it" he asks checking my pulse.

"Um well, being late and getting in here and paint covered seconds before Cuddy walked in" I say

"Nice, lying to the boss" he says. I look at him horrified. "Ok. Breath in for four seconds" I do "now hold it for seven and exhale for eight seconds. Repeat as necessary" he says. I do this three times and start to feel better; I can breathe normally again. "Thank you, sorry…" I say

"Why are you sorry" he asks

"Well I usually try to keep all of this to myself, I hate people seeing me like that" I say "It's embarrassing".

"Hmm. That's understandable. That's why you waited to get help for so long" he asks

"Yeah, usually I'm told to just relax. People don't get it" I get up and start to squeeze paint on my plastic palette. I feel him looking at me. "What" I say as I start to paint. "Is it usual for you to just go back to normal when you have an attack like that" he asks

"Yeah" I say, I tighten my lips. Just then Dr Wilson walks in. He looks at me and I remember what happened last night. "Oh shit. Sorry about last night I—"I say but he cuts me off "No it's fine. I'm not used to House having guests… I shouldn't have come in" he says. I blush, and look at House. "I'd do it again… sober" I add. House looks at me and then at Wilson, smiling. I laugh as I begin to paint the keys of the piano. "Looks like you found the one obscenely younger than Cuddy, huh" Wilson says to House. He laughs and looks at me, Wilson leaves the room.

"Did you tell him about me? He can't look me in the eye" I say

"Why would I tell him about how easy you were, He'd try to steal you from me" he replies. I open my mouth with a gasp, and then laugh.

"Oh stop, Guys talk… I know it" I say

"He doesn't know anything" he says. I laugh and go back to my painting "Ok" I say

He walks into the next room and begins talking to his crew. I look into the next room as I hear the glass door close behind him. I watch him walk to the easel. I watch how he writes down symptoms; how he thinks while the team banters and his sarcastic remarks to their guesses. The way he looks at the board wracking his brain. I watch him; order his staff to run tests. As they walk out of the room to get to work he looks up and notices me starring. He doesn't break our stare but I do, quickly looking back at my second canvas. He walks in the room; I hear the door open and close. He walks in and asks "Anything on your mind"

"Hmm, um yeah kinda…" I say and he looks back at me lifting his head in question. I smile and rub my neck looking at him.

"Well…" he says

"Well… I think you know. I was looking at you, in your zone. I don't know, just got me thinking about the other night; watching someone do what feeds their soul turns me on" I say smiling at him biting my lip. I walk over to him slowly until I am in front of him. I touch his hand and drag him to his desk.

"What are you doing" he asks

"Shhh" I put my finger to my lips and gently push him into his office chair. I kiss him and he kisses me back. "Want me to stop" I ask softly, kissing his neck and undoing his belt.

"Hell no, this has to be every guys fantasy" he says. I laugh and unzip his pants. I back up under his desk and drag the chair closer. I lick my lips and grab onto him…

We are both having a good ole time when I hear the door open. Someone walks in and I stop. I look up to him and he puts his hand on mine and inches closer. It's only Wilson… He is talking but I can't really hear about what; I'm too distracted. I'm surprised he can talk so normally right now. Wilson walks up to the desk and House pushes the chair in more, accidentally forcing himself in my mouth deeper than my body would like. I gag but recover quickly. They are both silent, and I grab his thigh. "Are you serious" Wilson says.

"No…" House says sarcastically "What are you talking about". Wilson scoffs then whispers "Right now" he scoffs again.

"Don't you cane cancer kids to see" House says. Wilson gets up and walks to the door. He opens it and he must have turned around to see my feet under the desk. He scoffs again and walks out. He finishes and I put his chair back and wipe my mouth and get up and walk back to my canvas. He laughs "You don't want to cuddle"

"I'm sorry… I don't usually –"I say, but he interrupts me

"Don't want to care. Want to keep some distance to be sure you don't get hurt again…" he says

"Ok, so you get it" I say mixing colors. He looks at me then gets up and walks out the door.

I stand back to look at the canvas and the loose outlines of a guitar. I set my brush down and wipe my hands with a rag. As I turn around to head down to the cafeteria for lunch, Wilson walks in. "I'll come back later, House isn't her" Wilson says.

"Oh. Um actually" I begin "I was wondering if we could talk, you hungry I was just heading to the cafeteria"

We walk to the elevator and wait in silence as we move down. The door opens and we walk to the cafeteria and get in line to get food, once we get our food we sit down to talk.

"So… I'm sure you are aware of House and me" I say. He clears his throat "Umm yeah" he says "Is it serious" he then asks. "Well, that is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about, I'm not sure" I say. We sit and eat for a bit, thinking of what I should say next.

"I… I just feel good when I am with him. Like calm, it feels easy when I am around him if that makes sense". He looks at me while he chews. "Well, I'm not sure about him but if this is really how you feel you can see what happens or you can tell him. But if you tell him, you have got to be sure because, I'm not sure he can handle another breakup" he says

"Ok, I know how I probably look to you. Just another easy lay, but honestly I wouldn't be working here doing what I love if it wasn't for House. He has helped me. I know he is hurting, and I am too. He needs someone 100% for him, other than you, and I would love to be that person" I say

"You just… have to be sure" he says

"I know. I don't break hearts, I get the broken heart" I say wiping my hands with a napkin.

I return to the office and look at my painting's skeleton. I am happy with it so far. I get a new canvas and some tape and section off three different sections, I wanna try something different. I start to paint the outer sections two colors, each color diagonal to the same color. The door opens and House walks in. "That's my guitar" he says looking at my first canvas. I laugh softly "Yeah it is" I continue painting the new canvas. "Have plans later" he asks. "Um nope" I say

"Into monster trucks" he asks

"Hell yes" I exclaim

"You have plans now" he says and he walks into the next room with his team waiting around the table. I follow him with my eyes as he walks away and I smile _. I have plans tonight._

We walk out of the event with the food we bought. "That was awesome" I exclaim

"Are you gonna eat that" he asks pointing at my half eaten hot dog. I hand it to him and as he goes to take a bite, I do, looking right into his eyes. He laughs "Hey, no give backs" he says and I laugh with a mouth full. He laughs back and eats the last bite. "What now" I ask. "My place" he suggests "Ok" I say as I put on a helmet as her starts the engine and we are on our way.


End file.
